


winter migration bagel au

by Q2theQ (paperbagsanonymous)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bagels, Crack Fiction, F/F, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperbagsanonymous/pseuds/Q2theQ
Summary: Winter and Raven go to a bagel shop for lunch. OOC





	winter migration bagel au

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't choose the rarepair life, the rarepair life chose me.
> 
> inspired by http://kannst-du-nicht.tumblr.com/post/131195256131/when-i-first-start-shipping-something-i-need-a
> 
> we are starved for content. why not fill it with bagels?

Winter and raven went to Bagels by the Bag for lunch.

"this is going to be a good time," said winter. "we never have something as common as bagels in Atlas."

they went inside and breathed in the cool air. neo was behind the counter, wearing a bagel bagateer uniform and cleaning some cream cheese off of her apron. I guess nobody can resist the delicious cream cheese from Bagels in a Bag.

Winter pointed to one of the samples in the display case. "the blueberry raisin supreme should satisfy my gustatory desires."

"And I want the huckleberry bagel, toasted, but not on the highest setting," said raven. neo raised a series of numbered panels in the air. "6 out of 10 toast factor," raven said. "Nice and crispy without being as black as my soul."

neo took their money and turned around before rolling her eyes at her customer's dramatic remark. she got winter's Bagel and handed it to her on a plate. she pointed at the cream cheeses on top of the display case. "normal cream cheese is good for me, thanks," said Winter. raven had to pay extra for the blackberry paste. they sat down and started eating.

"wow, this bagel is really good," raven said.

"so is mine," said Winter. "I haven't had bagels like this since my family ran the bakery in vacuo out of business."

"bagels," said Neo.

winter and raven finished their meal and got up. as they were leaving, Yang Xiao Long burst out of the back room wearing a giant strawberry bagel costume. "Hey guys, guess why you never see seagulls at the bay?" she said through the hole that made room for her face. "Because if they were, they'd be bagels!"

there was a _shink_ behind the counter as Neo raised her parasol blade in yang's face. "sheesh, tough customer, even though you're an employee," said Yang. "wait. is that my mom?!" but raven and winter were already out the door.

they walked down the block, under the sun that was shaped like a bagel. "I'm stuffed," said Winter.

"I won't eat a bite until dinner," said raven.

"I'm going to give them four stars on Yelp. you know, I might return tomorrow for another bagel," Winter thought. "Do you think they give discounts to loyal customers?"

"if they hire you, you can," said Raven. "I know that because I got a job working undercover there a couple years ago. I was a bagel mascot waving people in from the street. that's how I even know this place exists."

"ha ha ha," they laughed.

"No more pecking crumbs out of the dumpster for me," said Raven.

they turned at a corner, and ended up in the park. "Thank you for your culinary recommendation," Winter said, and kissed raven on the cheek. raven blushed.

"You are welcome. most people aren't. people are nasty. even your people."

"I know," said Winter; solemnly. "That is why I left them for the Atlas military."

raven took a breath in. it was about a good a time as any to say it. "Winter, I'm probably going to die a horrible death after stubbornly resisting to admit my wrongdoings and self-destructive habits. My prejudice and traumatic upbringing make it difficult for me to accept that life can be better if I commit myself to positivity and learn to let go. There are toxic people in my life, and I have trouble separating myself from them. In a psychological kind of way, I feel like helping them at the cost of my health will make up for all the guilt and self-hatred that plagues my existence. In reality I am a bitter, angry, bizarrely people-pleasing person to be around, and it's not edgy, even though my clothes are really extra. I'm just miserable. but being with you makes me feel a tiny spot of brightness and hope in my day."

"Same," said Winter.

They looked at each other in silence, and were happy. Their dreams that night were filled with bagels and a moon made of cream cheese. They woke up, in totally different places on Remnant, and gazed into the horizon, wondering when they would see each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a degree


End file.
